


【惊弗】黄涩快乐ABO脑洞（Alpha！Carol/ Omega！Fury）

by xsmile_xx



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmile_xx/pseuds/xsmile_xx
Summary: Carol Danvers x Nick Fury这一对真好嗑，大家都快来尝一尝！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Carol Danvers x Nick Fury  
> 这一对真好嗑，大家都快来尝一尝！

Carol真的又天然又A！所以就特别想看到刚分化觉醒（比起平均年龄要相对迟一些）同时还失忆了，又或者是因为一些事情意外来到ABO世界，反正就是对这个世界的设定一无所知的Carol。在陌生的世界第一个认识的人是Fury，两人一起经历了一些事情，所以就变得熟悉了。

Fury从第一眼见到Carol的时候就感觉到了对方是Alpha，虽然对方身上的信息素很淡很淡，几乎就要让人闻不到。结果在两人说完没几句话之后Carol身上的信息素突然就爆发散开了，浓得呛死人，她还一脸没事儿的样子，完全没感觉到自己做了啥。Fury只好马上拉着对方去到附近的诊所，简单地说了一下Carol的情况让医生赶快给她来两针抑制剂。不明不白挨了两针的Carol有点生气，可是也知道自己刚才应该是在无意识的情况下做了些什么，不然她来的路上也不会有那么多人（有男有女）脸上泛着红朝她看过来。

大概之后就是Fury各种科普。虽然他是个O（没多少人知道），可是看Carol什么都不记得了还谁都不认识的样子，还是会想要帮助对方。顶多Carol下次再失控的时候再让她挨两针就好了。

两人相处的时间久了，Carol也越来越能控制住自己的信息素，也知道了不少关于ABO世界的事情。然后在某天意外得知Fury是个Omega并在当下马上发誓自己不会向任何人说出去的，她也不认识谁能让她说的呀。

两个人经常会有“练习”的环节，Fury想办法让Carol情绪波动，然后Carol就要用尽办法抑制住自己的信息素。结果彼此都拿不准尺度，经常陷入手忙脚乱的窘境。Fury被引得被动发情了，还得软着腿让Carol控制住自己。最后收不了场的结局就是两人各自挨针。

然后直到某次，大概是Fury因为忙碌各种事情而一时忘了自己的发情期就快到了，而在只有他和Carol独处的时候发情了。两人的关系正好处在暧昧期，还差一步就能捅破窗户纸。可是他没想过这一步要跨过那么多的顺序直接跳到最后一步啊？？？

Fury用尽全力将自己撑着，背部靠在在墙上，他的手放在了Carol的肩膀上，推着对方试图阻止她再往前一步。Carol只觉得Fury今天身上的味道特别好闻，想要亲近他，就不断向前。

Fury只好开口让Carol不要再靠近了，他们现在最好分开来各自待在独立的空间里。只要他离开，Carol就能脱离被动发情的状态恢复理智。

“为什么不？你真好闻。”Carol的鼻尖凑近了Fury的腺体闻了闻。她看着上头滑下的汗珠吞了吞唾液，不知道为什么，有点想要将它们抹掉甚至是尝一口它们的味道。看看是不是就和她所闻到的一样的甜。

Carol散发出的信息素正在诱惑着Fury彻底睁开理智的桎梏，他推拒Carol的手已经没多少力气了。

“Nick，教我。我应该怎么做？”Carol咬着Fury的耳朵，手已经搂上了男人的腰。

 

最后两人进行到了最后一步。

Carol都艹进去了，还要问Fury是不是这里？她艹对位置了吗？舒不舒服？这种像是dirty talk的羞耻play让Fury害羞得想死，只要他不回答Carol就会一直问，没得到想要的答案之前看起来是不准备停止了。

Carol换着姿势和力度，一边问着：“这样呢？舒服吗？还是这样子好一点？”问问题的劲儿看起来就像是个好学的好学生。某些方面上来说，她的确学得很快就是了。

“闭嘴。”

“你说过你要教我的。”Carol揽着Fury的腰，面对面的姿势让她可以更清楚地看见Fury的脸。

“难道不是这样吗？Nick。”她感觉到了那个将她包裹着的甬道似乎咬得更紧了。

“Nick？”Carol试探性地又叫了一声。

“唔！”Fury发出了短促的叫声。

感觉自己在无意中打开了什么开关的Carol叫了一声又一声Fury的名字，直到对方用着带着泣音的声音让她停下。

  
最后的最后，Carol在Fury体内成结了。看着Fury有些难受的样子，叫的声音也和刚才的不太一样，Carol有些慌张地想要试着把自己拔出来让对方好受些。结果顶得Fury不知道是难受还是什么，只能喘着气让她别再乱动了。

两个人的第一次经验整体来说还算美好（？）

除了Carol啥都不知道就像头豹子直往Fury体内闯，弄得他不知道是疼还是爽，两人因为都是第一次而有些手忙脚乱之外。

 

  
*关于戴套（？）

Carol大概是那种如果能戴套就会戴套的类型，知道Fury会难受平时也尽量不会在他体内成结。  
只是情绪失控的时候就会管不了那么多了（

 

以前是无意识的情况下会释放出信息素，之后和Fury在一起时大概就是故意的了。尤其是在只有两人独处的时候（

干了坏事也会爽快承认，然后两个人愉快地滚床单x


	2. Chapter 2

反正就是Fury穿了（？）之后发现自己身处的纽约还是那个纽约，目前看起来没什么太大的差别。就连他喜欢的那间小酒馆就和他记忆中的一样，循着街道往里走就能找到。

只是经过仔细的观察之后他还是发现了不同之处。

走在街上的情侣们有男女，男男和女女。有的同性情侣看起来已经组织了家庭，小两口带着和他们长得相似的小孩出门逛街。看起来这一切对其他人来说都很稀松平常，他也没觉得哪里不对的，争取同性结婚权利的运动一直在进行着，法案能够被实行并不奇怪。只是孩子......他还没想到是怎么一回事。

之后就是Carol和Fury碰上见面认识，其中有点一见钟情的意思。依旧是由一方教导另一方关于ABO世界的知识，只是这次角色调转了一下。Fury一边听着，之前心里的疑问得到了解答。

在两个人相处的过程中，Carol直爽幽默，有能力也不吝于帮助他人，偶尔会向Fury开点无伤大雅的玩笑，整体来说是个挺好相处的人，和她所描述的自大高傲天生带着光环的Alpha都不太一样。

如果每个Alpha都是这样的话，其实也还不赖？

Fury知道自己是个Omega还是Carol陪着他去做的身体检查，检查结果并不算出人意料，Carol第一次见到Fury就闻到了对方身上的信息素，而当事人知道了之后也觉得没什么。反正该有的还有，多了点东西对他暂时还没什么影响，应该也没什么......吧？

 

所以，当两人依照着普通情侣的模式发展，Fury觉得牵手挺好，拥抱挺好，亲亲也挺好的时候，他就渐渐忘了关于ABO设定这回事了，或者是压根没想到过这件事。他只把Carol当成了女人，而他是个男人，就像是对普通的异性情侣一样。

 

所以，就在有一天，两个人一时动情吻着抱在了一起的时候，Fury突然就僵住了。他，感觉到了有什么东西，正顶着他。如果可以的话，他希望顶着他的玩意儿只是Carol放在口袋里防身的木棒（？）什么的，而不是某个他十分熟悉的物件。

直到了这一刻，Fury才终于正视了两个人“性别差异”的问题。Carol是个Alpha，他是个Omega。两个人如果真要干点什么的话，从生理构造上来说，他的屁股就得受罪了。

Carol也不逼Fury，两人目前还是能再接着相处一段时间，等到Fury做好准备了再进行下一步也不迟。

 

事实证明，有些事情就算在心里做好了准备，预想和实际发生还是很不一样的。

 

  
所以，当两人又一次动情地吻到了一起，Carol的某个不可言说的部位又一次顶着他时，他只是在心里暗骂了一声就有些认命地接受接下来要发生的事情。艹，被上就被上，他是个男人，满足爱人的需求没什么也不可以的。

Fury伸手抚上了Carol的那玩意儿，忍不住捏了捏，沉甸甸的分量不小的样子。他不自觉地吞下唾液，喉结上下滚动，手中的东西好像往他手心顶了顶。此外，他还闻到了空气里巧克力、烈酒和花香的味道更浓了，交织在一起的信息素将他们包围着。见鬼的，他几乎要克制不住自己想叫出声的欲望。

 

  
之后就是两人酱酱酿酿。

 

体验了各种第一次的Fury不知道自己是羞耻的还是爽的，脸上到脖子的温度上升得明显就像是有火在烧，除此之外整个身体也都在发着烫。Carol看不清Fury埋在枕头里的脸，就连喘息和呻吟都被对方刻意压抑着，含着她的甬道却没原先的紧涩了，湿滑温热的内壁有规律地蠕动着将她咬紧。

Carol抚上男人的没多余赘肉的腰，汗液沿着对方的后颈往下滴落滑过了男人的腺体，他的身上覆盖着一层汗液，在灯光下闪着水光。她忍不住低吟出声，低下头凑近了那块区域，伸出舌尖舔去上头的汗珠。想要将对方标记的冲动让她差点就要用尖锐的犬齿将那处的皮肤刺破，然后让自己的信息素永久地渗入男人的血液里，让他完整地属于自己。

顾及到各种事情的Carol只能咬咬牙忍下了冲动，然后更用力地往Fury的敏感点撞去。她原先觉得应该让Fury在接受了他较为熟知的肛交性行为之后再接着进行下一步，现在她觉得提前应该也没关系。随着男人的气味越发的浓厚，她不知道接下来她能不能克制住自己。

被艹进生殖道的Fury再也克制不住自己的呻吟，陌生的快感比起刚才要强烈得让他几乎失了理智，他像是缺水的鱼不断蹦弹，想要从alpha的身边逃开，却不能阻止Carol往着那个地方入侵。生理泪水不断地从眼眶流出，他只能紧攥着手里一切可以让他抓着的事物，好让他能稍微稳定住自己的身体。Carol却从后头艹得他不断地往前去，眼看就要撞上床头板上的软垫，她暂停下了下身的动作。

Fury被Carol翻过身正面对她，腰下还垫了个枕头以减轻腰部肌肉的负担。男人双腿无力地往外打开，脚趾因为快感而蜷缩着。

 

  
等Carol爽完（）之后，Fury早就逃避式的失去意识了。

 


End file.
